


刮痧

by katakawa2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: uncle yu&me
Kudos: 2





	刮痧

我生病了，俞叔说要带我去治病。

我不知道是什么时候生病的，也许是因为上礼拜吃了太多的冰淇淋。那天妈妈带我去了商场里我最喜欢的冰淇淋店，她告诉我她三周以后就要和俞叔结婚。为了让我高兴，她让我吃了很多盏冰淇淋，还有平时都不舍得买的最贵的那一种。可能就是那样，我就生病了。

我浑身难受，现在我一口冰淇淋都吃不下。连平时最讨厌的苦苦的药尝起来也没有味道，我面不改色地喝了很多碗，依然不见效果。可能是因为这个，妈妈特别着急。他们的婚礼快要举行了，我却生病了。

于是俞叔说，不行的话，就试试土办法吧。妈妈同意了。天气很热，以前的我，在放暑假的时候总是缠着妈妈买冰淇淋吃，可现在我生病了，再热我也没有胃口。我最喜欢的酸奶冰淇淋现在对我而言一点诱惑都没有。我好想快点好起来，和甜甜说清楚，然后一起出去玩。俞叔帮我穿好透明的防晒衣和粉色的遮阳帽。他把我放进开着空调的车里。

我问什么是土办法？俞叔说是刮痧。我又问什么是刮痧。俞叔笑了，说你们现在的小孩子都不知道刮痧是什么了。俞叔说，我们小的时候啊，夏天一中暑，生病什么的，我们的妈妈就会用勺子沾一点白酒，在我们的背上刮，把病气都刮出来了，人就好了，这就是刮痧。

病还能像冰淇淋一样，用勺子挖出来吗？我从没想过有这样的事情。俞叔却停下了车，说到了。

我们在一个小弄堂的门口停住了。我每天和甜甜上学的时候都会经过这个地方，但是我一次都没有进去过。这里就算白天也是黑漆漆的。我以前有点怕，不过现在好了，俞叔陪着我。他抱着我走了进去。

弄堂里面很冷，有一股潮湿的霉味。我要收回之前的话，就算是俞叔陪着我，我也还是很害怕。我抱紧了俞叔的脖子，俞叔说没事，这里又不会出来妖怪吃了你，再说了有我呢。

我总感觉这弄堂没有尽头似的，也不知道俞叔抱着我在里面走了多久。他好像拐了很多个弯，才停下脚步。

他停在一家店门口，我看到招牌上写着，中医，跌打损伤几个字。这家店就像我偶像演的民国电视剧里的那种一样。门口都摆着相同的盆栽。一个老爷爷走出来跟俞叔打招呼。这是你们家小家伙啊？他问。

这是小杏的囡。俞叔说。

小杏是我妈妈。

小姑娘好像前几天冰淇淋吃多了，有点不舒服，你给她刮痧刮一下。

俞叔这么说着，老爷爷缕缕胡须，跟一位老仙人似的。我不由得多看了他的胡子几眼。好嘞，老爷爷说，小姑娘那边趴着吧。

里面就有一张床，俞叔把我放在床上。我趴着，这次他走开了，一边跟我说，你要坚强，待会儿要忍住不哭的话，我就给你买好吃的奖励你。

我习惯性地趴着让老爷爷掀起我的上衣。我脸朝下，什么都看不见，只听到清脆的瓷器碰撞的声音。我猜他一定是拿出了碗勺和白酒。你忍着点啊小姑娘。老爷爷说。

说完我感觉到一个湿湿的凉凉的硬东西放在了我的背上，接着就像我平常吃冰淇淋那样，向下一划。他不停地划着，有时候在背上，有时候在我的脖子上，我的背火辣辣的。我趴着不动。只觉得背上又疼又辣。但是我没有哭出声。

过了很久，俞叔回来了。老爷爷把我抱下床，给了我一颗薄荷糖。小姑娘胆子蛮大的嘛，老爷爷对俞叔说，别的小孩刮痧哭的死去活来的，她一声不吭。

真棒。俞叔抱起我，谢了老罗，回头我请你喝酒啊。

哎哟你跟我客气什么啦，小姑娘再见噢。

俞叔抱着我出了弄堂，真的一点都没有哭啊，他问我。我点头。俞叔揉揉我的头发说，真乖，好，我们去吃肯德基！

我们去吃了肯德基，并没有告诉妈妈，因为妈妈不让我吃炸的东西。所以每次都是俞叔偷偷带我出去吃。

我吃着鸡块，看到旁边的桌子有一个熟悉的身影，是甜甜。我高兴地跳下桌，朝她跑过去。我叫她，甜甜看到我，也向我挥手。

甜甜！我跑过去。却看见甜甜的妈妈也在她身边。我有点害怕这个严肃的阿姨。甜甜跳下椅子，却被她妈妈叫了一声。

甜甜只好回到她的座位上，我们下次再一起玩吧，她说。

恩，我说，我的病马上就要好了，我不会传染给你的！我们可以一起玩了！

怎么了？俞叔走了过来。我说我碰到甜甜和甜甜妈妈了。俞叔跟她们打招呼。甜甜妈妈把甜甜拉到她身边，轻轻跟我们说你们好。

吃完以后我们上车。我背靠着座椅，刮痧过的地方隐隐作痛。俞叔好像看穿我似的，问我背痛不痛。

我摇头。俞叔问真的不痛？我说不痛！

好孩子，我知道你是在坚强，真是个好孩子。俞叔说着，开起了车子。

我坐着，心想，其实真的没什么疼的，俞叔的力气可比那个老爷爷更痛。但是大人总是这样不会记得自己犯的错的。反正，我的病快好了，三周以后俞叔就要和妈妈结婚了。妈妈说俞叔是一个好人，我想妈妈永远是不会错的。

END


End file.
